


Личное

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Драбблы [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mild Language, Poetry, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: "Первый мститель: Другая война", сцена в лифте в голове Брока. Автор не верит в "Ничего личного".





	Личное

Ты предлагаешь выйти. Почти смешно.  
Можно подумать, это меняет что-то.  
Все мы застряли, Роджерс, уже давно,  
И, так уж вышло, это не всё работа. 

Раньше такое надо бы предлагать,  
Раньше, когда всё было по жизни просто.  
Поздно теперь метаться, пойми, ну блядь,  
Я помешался, влип, как тупой подросток. 

Знаю, не светит. В принципе, не дурак,  
Но всё равно повёлся, как одержимый:  
Просто запомнить было, что ты мне — враг,  
Сложно себя в таком удержать режиме. 

Я бы хотел, поверь, соскочить, сойти,  
Если бы можно было прожить иначе.  
Разные выбрать, Роджерс, с тобой пути,  
Чтобы внутри не ныло потом отдачей

Каждое, сука, слово. Как пуля в грудь.  
Я заебался сам над собой смеяться;  
Вляпался так, что ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть,  
Это притом, что мне далеко не двадцать. 

Всякой хуйни увидел на жизнь вперёд,  
Делал — сказать тут проще, чего не делал.  
Но вот не знал, что ёбнет и не пройдёт,  
Выжжет меня до самого, блядь, предела. 

Только свободы нет и не будет, Стив.  
Если была — ты всю для себя оставил.  
Я до сих пор ведь так и остался жив,  
Вовремя понял принципы этих правил. 

И научился, знаешь, пиздато врать,  
Только сейчас попасться могу с поличным.  
Всё потому, что стало, твою же мать,  
Всё о тебе давно охуенно личным.


End file.
